How You Grow Up
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Angie has basically grown up with the Winchesters and has been with them all her life. She is the non related sister of Dean and Sam and the basic Daughter of John and Mary. She has a sad background of her own that happens to be tied in with the Winchesters. She is one awesome hunter and is a pretty fantastic friend...This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

How You Grow Up

Chapter 1

The Beginning

1983

Authors note:Alright! Hey anyone who's reading! Ok so this was just something I have had planned for quite a while and I have created this over 6 months ago...back when I first started watching Supernatural. Ok..  
Notice: I do not own Supernatural. I only own my character (Angie Lane) and the story for which this was written.

Ok now that that's out of the way...I hope you enjoy and you can read while I well...wait.

...

Dean and Angie raced through the house to get outside! They always did this, every day. Dean beat Angie there by a one second. "Ha! I win again! "Dean boasted as they recovered from the exertion. "That isn't even fair! Your legs are longer!" Angie argued, it was this way almost every time. Dean almost always beat Angie…almost. "Come on, we have a game to finish." They bolted outside to continue their game of tag from earlier (Dean had to help his dad with something so Angie sat and talked to Mrs. Winchester) Angie tackled Dean to the ground "Got you! Your it!" She scrambled off of him jumping out of his reach before he could touch her. He chased her around the tree and all the way around the yard until he finally got to her. They were both laughing so hard by the end that they could hardly breathe! "Dean?" Angie said from her spot on the ground where they were now lying calmly looking up to the sky. "Yeah?" He noticed she had that thoughtful expression on her face…"Do you think will always be friends?" Dean thought a second before bluntly replying "No." Angie snapped her head towards him with this hurt look that he almost felt bad about, but he continued. "I think will always be best friends." He gave her a bright smile before she returned it she nudged him sharply with her elbow. "Hey! What was that for?" "Don't scare me like that!" They both laughed slightly before continuing to look at the clouds.

They stayed like that until Dean's mom came out and told them lunch was ready. They quickly got up and scurried to the kitchen table. (They both really liked Mrs. Winchesters sandwiches) They both took their usual seats before Mrs. Winchester came over and set their assigned sandwiches down. "Alright turkey and salami for Dean and ham for Angie." She smoothed back Angie's hair as she sat the sandwich down. "Did you give my son a run for his money during tag?" Mrs. Winchester asked Angie as she walked back to the kitchen. Angie smiled brightly at this joke that had become a bit of a usual thing at lunch...and sometimes dinner. (Angie was at the house a lot) "You betcha Mrs. Winchester." The two laughed while Dean commented on how he could still beat her any day at racing.

It was about that time when Mr. Winchester came down the stairs with an adorable Sam in his arms. He went into the kitchen giving Mrs. Winchester a kiss before sitting the baby in his booster seat at the table. "How are my three other favorite people in the world?" He came over patting both Angie and Dean's heads before plopping down next to them. "Did your parents have to work again Angie?" She gave him a nod before replying "Yeah, I don't really mind though. You guys are my family too." They weren't technically related but Angie had pretty much become a permanent member of the Winchester household. Her and Dean both went to Kindergarten together and became almost instant friends, they had been inseparable. She lived right next door and came over whenever she could (which was basically every day). It was basically the same thing at the other house too. Dean had basically become a son and brother to the Lanes family. John smiled at her response telling her how she was basically his daughter anyway. They ate their dinner in pleasant conversation that never ceased to end (both Angie and Dean were chatter boxes). Once they were finished Dean turned to his parents excitedly "Could me and Angie go outside and look at the stars! Please!" His parents smiled at him before looking at Angie who was doing the exact same thing "Alright but make sure that you take Angie home when you're finished." They both jumped up and ran outside after thanking her for the food. They grabbed the blanket they always grabbed (a superhero blanket) and laid it out across the grass right next to the tree. They situated themselves the same way as always, Angie on the left and Dean on the right. They would both grab each other's hand and give it a light squeeze to see who found the first constellation.

They waited in intense concentration before Angie felt Dean lightly squeeze her hand "Found Orion's belt!" Angie smiled at him for being so excited before focusing once again on the stars. This time Dean felt the squeeze "There's Gemini!" "Do you remember the story Mrs. Waltz told us about it?" Angie nodded thinking back to the fond memory. She loved mythology as did Dean. "They are the brothers Castor and Pollux. Their mothers name is Leda and they had a sister named Helen. They had different dads though…you finish." Dean smiled knowing Angie loved to hear the ends, she didn't really like to tell them. "Pollux was immortal while Castor was not. They went off to find the magical fleece (Dean made sure to use exaggeration in his voice since he knew Angie loved it so much) they then went to fight in the Trojan war so they could bring their sister back to her husband so they could once again be reunited. (Hey, Dean may not be into the mushy stuff but Angie was. He would put up with it for her.) At some point Castor died and Pollux was so overcome with grief and sorrow that he begged for his brother to gain immortality so that they would always be together. His wish was granted and they were reunited in heaven and we now see them as the stars next to each other…the end." Angie curled up next to Dean so that her head was right next to his shoulder. He allowed himself to curl up next to her as well. "I hope you, me and Sam are like that when we're older." Angie smiled at this. "But I'm not your brother." Dean shrugged (being careful to use his other shoulder so he wouldn't nudge Angie) "That doesn't matter. I just hope were all close." Angie took a second before replying "We will be."

...

Authors other note:Alright glad to see you made it to the end! It was such a long chapter (not). Ok...trying to see if I've forgotten anything...Nope! Think that's it! So tell me if you like this and would like me to continue! I will most likely be coming out with other Supernatural things soon and feel free to check out my others stories as well. Alright talk to you soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

How You Grow Up

Chapter 2

Angie sighed as her time with Dean came to an end. She looked over at Dean who had the same look of sadness displayed on his face. He finally turned to acknowledge her. "I wish you could stay." She nodded smiling sadly. "Yeah, but we have school tomorrow, so we both know we would just talk the entire night. So that's out of the question. Besides I would miss my mom and dad after a while." He nodded getting what you were saying "Besides what would they do without me around to talk their ears off?" He said effectively getting a smile out of her. "Come on." He said with a sigh as he heaved himself onto his feet before holding a hand out for her to take. She always did.

As they were walking across the street they playfully bumped into each other's sides as they went. She casually made her way up the steps and opened the door before looking back at Dean. "See you tomorrow." She said in the same strange goofy voice she always used when saying that sentence. To which he always responded "See you tomorrow." In the same strange voice. He gave her a smile before making his way down the steps. He turned back a moment making sure she got in the house alright before turning to head back to his own.

Next Morning

Angie woke up the next morning ready to greet the day! (She was a morning person) She quickly ran to her closet in her purple princess pajamas. She reached into her closet pulling out the jean dress and yellow t-shirt. She put the shirt on and then the dress so that she would be warm enough. It was early spring, the shirt was short sleeved and her dress hit her at her knees. She put her sneakers on before running downstairs.

She grew excited the closer she got as she smelled waffles! "Mom!" She yelled as she found her mom in the kitchen. She ran to her giving her a tight hug (she felt like she hardly saw her parents at times). "Hey sweetie!" She went to her seat as her mom brought her a plate of waffles coated in powdered sugar (her favorite!). Her mom sat down across from her with her breakfast "So did you go see Dean yesterday?" She nodded happily with her cheeks puffed out from the waffles. "What'd you do?" She smiled and proceeded to tell her mom about the constellations and seeing Sam and getting to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. "It was really fun mom." Her mom smiled at her genuinely happy her daughter was still able to have a good time when they weren't around. "Glad to hear it sweetie."

She gave her daughter a hopeful and planning look before smiling and saying "So since you father and I are off today you want to do something?" Angie looked up excitedly nodding her head. Her mom gave her a happy look before frowning seeming to realize something "Where's your brother and sister?" She shrugged before mumbling "Sleeping." With her mouth full. Her mother hurriedly got up running to go wake her siblings up. "Tyler Rose get time to wake up!" At that moment her dad came trudging down the stairs with Tyler hanging over one shoulder and Rose in the other. "Don't worry I got them." Her mom quickly grabbed Rose still in new mother mode with the youngest.

She set the two year old Rose into her booster before grabbing some baby food while Angie's dad set Tyler down into a chair before grabbing the both of them some breakfast. "Hey sweetheart." He said kissing Angie's head before sitting back down and setting one of the plates in front of his still half asleep son. "Tyler you have to eat something." Tyler begrudgingly grabbed his fork and started to eat. Angie shook her head smiling at her ridiculous brother. He looked up after a few moments as though he were just registering her existence. "How was the Winchesters?" He said mouth full. She nodded her head taking a swig of milk before responding "Good, you should have come it was fun." He nodded his head contemplating it before responding "Maybe next time." She was willing to accept that excited that her and Dean would have someone new to play with (not that she didn't mind it just being her and Dean)

Her mom smiled proudly as she finished feeding Rose. She glanced at the clock, her face quickly growing into one of surprise "Guys your bus is going to be here! Go go go!" Everyone kicked their butts into gear as Angie and Tyler grabbed their backpacks and lunchboxes heading out the door. Her Dad gave her mom a quick kiss before kissing Rose and walking out the door. Angie gave her a dad a quick hug before following Tyler onto the bus. She quickly scanned the seats for Dean smiling happily when she saw his spikey hair poking out from the seat. She quickly made her way to him rolling her eyes as he flirted shamelessly with the girl sitting behind him. She sat down letting him finish before he noticed she was there. She felt special as his smile brightened and he turned back to the girl saying "If you'll excuse me." Before turning and looking at her rolling his eyes as she had pulled out a book. "Hey." He said leaning against the window waiting for the same response he got whenever she had a book out…nothing. He sighed smiling "Angie…" He rolled his eyes putting his hand over her book, Angie smiled lightly "Rapunzel looked out the tower and saw Dean's hand." She looked up giving him the 'Really?' look. He laughed at her antics still keeping his hand on her book though.

"Come on Angie talk to me!" He said in the fake whining voice that she couldn't help but laugh at. She turned towards him crossing her legs and folding her hands giving him her full attention "Yes Dean, how may I be of assistance?" He squinted at her giving her that silly smirk that she knew all too well "You know you don't act your age." She laughed shaking her head. "Where did you even learn to read!" He said actually quite impressed. She held up the book smiling amused "I only know what it says because my mom and dad read this book to me every night." They both started laughing really hard! They stopped of course when they realized they were the only ones left on the bus and the driver was waiting for them to get off. "Sorry Ms. Mary!" They yelled as they hurried off the bus.

The school day went by as they always do…slowly! Dean hated school! The only fun part was recess and lunch with Angie and Tyler. Dean walked excitedly to the cafeteria attempting to not actually look excited (though Angie could somehow always see it). He made his way through the cafeteria until he saw Angie and Tyler sitting at table in the center of the room. He smiled as Angie chatted away with a few girls from her class and Tyler listened. Everyone laughed at something she had said, she look up making eye contact with him. She waved happy that he had made it! He laughed lightly at how energetic she was (though he assumed that was one of the reasons that she was his best friend). He made his way over to her plopping down next to her, "Hey."

"Hey." She said giving him her attention (she had been talking to the others for ten minutes). "So how was class?" She sighed running a hand through his hair "Boring as ever, and yours?" She looked at him excitedly. We learned all about the Grim Brothers and all of their stories! Did you know that they're German? I didn't know that." He laughed as she rambled. "No I didn't know that." She continued to tell him about it all through lunch.

Angie sat through the rest of her class excited that it was the weekend and she would be able to go home and play with Dean and Tyler. She smiled thinking of all of the stuff they could do. She couldn't help but feel really happy that she had the life she did. She had great parents, the best neighbors in the world, great siblings, and the best friend in the world. She was sure Sammy would be a great friend in the future too. She shook the thoughts forcing herself to focus again.

Angie waited for the other kids to empty out of the room before getting up herself. She gave her teacher a sweet smile saying goodbye before taking off to find her bus. She excitedly got on feeling so much better as she saw Dean and Tyler. She sat down next to Dean and started the usual conversations that took place after school 'How was school?', 'What did you learn?', 'Is it ever going to get interesting?' The whole enchilada. They talked the entire drive to their house, passing all sorts of fields along the way. Angie loved to stare at the fields, they always seemed so magical and peaceful to her. She continued to watch them until she felt Dean bump her shoulder. She got up following him off the bus. "You coming over today?" She asked Dean as they started walking to her house. "What do you think?" He said with a smile. "Race you there!" She yelled excitedly before taking off leaving Dean to catch up to her. This was one of those few times that Angie did beat him. She waited for him to catch up, smiling to herself proudly. "Yes yes congratulations you beat me." She nodded her head accepting the response before opening the door to her house.

Her and Dean were both welcomed in the house to the smell of cake slapping them in the face! "Cake!" She took off towards the kitchen Dean in tow. She made it to the kitchen to see her mom cutting them each a slice with Rose hanging on her hip. (Her mom always seemed to know when Dean was going to be there). "Hey you two!" Her mom said happy to see them. They always seemed to bring her day up. They eagerly grabbed their places at the counter. "You guys want milk?" The two yes pleases were met with a cup of milk. She smiled as they each started to eat their cake happily. "So how was school?" Dean shrugged not really caring since he wasn't a big school fan. Angie on the other hand looked up into her mom's eyes slightly excited. "We learned about the Grim Brothers!" Her mom leaned over the counter resting her upper body on her elbows as she looked at her daughter matching her enthusiasm. "You did! What did you learn about them?" Angie talked about their lives and some of their stories for the next few minutes before Rosie started to cry.

Angie's mom turned to look at Rose in her booster seat before giving Angie an apologetic look. She walked over to Rose picking her mom and walking out of the room before stopping to tell Angie they would talk later. Angie nodded forcing a small smile on her face. She understood that Rose was little and needed more attention but that didn't mean she didn't miss it.

Dean noticed the silence in the room and noticed Angie staring almost longing at the spot her mom and been standing. He nudged her shoulder causing her to look at him curious. "Want to go play outside?" She nodded excited "Just give me a sec. I'll go get Tyler!" She took off up the stairs to grab her older brother! Dean laughed as she left the room. She came back down a second later with Tyler in tow. He clapped his hands together as though her were a couch making a game plan "Alright so what are we playing?"

Dean and Angie shared a knowing look before both nodding and each taking a hand of Tyler's before dragging him outside. After Dean had him outside he nodded at Angie who was standing behind Tyler. She closed the door locking it to make sure Tyler didn't follow her back in before darting to her room to grab three swords. She darted back outside throwing Dean a sword and holding one out for Tyler. Tyler looked at it skeptically before taking it "…Alright so what are we doing?" "That's simple." Dean answered as Angie moved herself away from both him and Tyler. "We are having a dual." Tyler waited for him to continue so he did. "Whichever one of us wins gets to fight Angie." Tyler looked between the two waiting for the bigger catch…"Ok what's the catch?" Dean shrugged "The catch…except that if you beat Angie then we both get to go against you." Tyler nodded smiling "Knew there was a catch." He shrugged "Let's play."

The games went on for hours. Dean won a few rounds with Tyler, Angie won most (she was very good) Tyler won a few but the least of all (he was very inexperienced). By the end they were all fighting each other just for fun. Angie's mom slid the door open "Time to come in!" They all ran inside laughing, they each grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as they made their way to the living room. Angie turned on the T.V an flipped it to a rerun of Tom and Jerry. They were both laughing every once and a while Dean would mutter something like "Dumb cat." Angie's mom watched them from her place in the kitchen making dinner. She smiled relieved that her daughter had made such a good friend. She just knew they would be close. Heck, they were inseparable as it was.

She looked to the door happy to see her husband come in. He walked to the kitchen pulling her in for a hug giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Hey honey." She mumbled a hey in response, her smile increased by the fact her husband was home. "How was work?" She asked curiously as she returned to the dinner. He nodded thoughtfully "It always could have been worse." She nodded understanding, she loved that her husband was an optimist. She could only hope that their kids got that skill. She was immensely proud of her husband for what he did. Rick was a pastor at the local church, which of course meant that they raised their kids in a Christian home. They may not have liked it all the time but even the kids would admit that they were glad they had the stable kept together family they had. Jane was a stay at home mom, she had been a counselor before she quit her job to raise her kids. They were all very happy, but not every day was easy.

"Where are the kids?" He mumbled into her ear. He kissed her neck noting that she was very tense. She hummed as though she hadn't really heard what he had said. He laughed lightly at his wives distractions. "I said where are the kids?" She turned smiling lightly noting that she had probably ignored him "Oh, Rosie is laying down for a nap, Tyler is in his room reading, and Dean and Angie are in the living room." He nodded giving her one more kiss on the check before going to see his kids. He stood in the entrance to the living room waiting for them to notice he was there. Angie turned his way on a commercial and practically jumped up at seeing him "Daddy!" She yelled excited, she lunged herself at him. He gave her a tight hug. She walked back over the finish their show. He ruffled Dean's hair on his way to his chair. It was a few moments before they heard Jane's voice from the kitchen "Dinner's ready!"

There was pleasant conversation at the dinner table after they prayed (Dean always bowed his head with them and he liked the fact that they held hands but it wasn't him, he didn't know how he felt about the whole God thing.) There was a lot of laughter as Angie and her dad had joke battles. Dean was mostly focused on the amazing food that Mrs. Lane made! Tonight it was baked chicken with broccoli, mashed potatoes, bread, and asparagus. It was heaven!

After dinner Dean and Angie asked to be excused and were almost outside when Mr. Lane's voice stopped them. "Tell me if you see Apus." They always took that as a challenge since it was the most difficult constellation to find of them all! They laughed as they got outside and plopped into the grass taken the same positions as they did every night. Angie on the right and Dean on the left. They felt for each other hands no eye contact needed. They knew exactly where to find each other.

Dean felt the squeeze and looked at Angie expectantly. "Well which one did you find?" He asked after a second of waiting. Angie just continued to look at the sky mesmerized though. She looked at him after a second, searching his eyes for some unknown reason. "What?" He asked almost reluctant to break the silence. She smiled shaking the thought from her mind, or at least that is what Dean got from the look on her face. "Found Carina….remember that story?" She said in a silly voice mimicking herself since that is the same question she asked after every constellation. She thought it was probably annoying but Dean thought it was funny.

He thought for a second before shaking his head. "Wait…it had something to do with a king right?" Angie nodded balancing the facts in her head before saying "Well yes, but there was much more to it than that. It mostly involved the prince Jason though he was the son of King Aeson. I'm not very good with this story but I think there were three to parts to it…no no there were definitly three parts to it!" Dean laughed at this, causing Angie to look it him curious. "What?" He shook his head "it's nothing, you just kind of argue with yourself and forget that I'm here." She started to laugh with him before continuing on "Anyway, there were three parts Carina, Puppis and Vella which made up Argo Navis. Jason went on a mission to find the golden fleece to regain his position on the throne. He used a ship called the Argo Navis, which is what the constellation is named for. When he found it he had to go through a bunch of trails, Oh I remember something that completely shocked me!" Dean loved the expressions Angie would make. She had a look of pure shock as she thought through the story. Dean just loved to watch her tell stories or talk in general. She was so expressional it was almost beautiful. She felt things extremely deeply which Dean always thought was sweet. "What shocked you?" She looked to him happy that he was listening before continuing "Medea actually helped him, more like saved his life! If she hadn't helped him he would have been killed. He ended up passing the trials and stealing the fleece to take home…I feel like he had something to do with Perseus, you know the son of Posidion?" Once he nodded she continued. "I don't know why but I really feel like Perseus and Jason were connected. Maybe Perseus was based off of Jason? But that wouldn't make sense because him and Medea were on good terms, Medea and Percy weren't…I can't remember."

Angie shrugged looking back up at the sky. Dean continued to watch her, she finally seemed to notice, or maybe she always had noticed and just not said anything. She turned on her side to face him. They stayed like that for a few moments just reading each other's minds. Finally Angie smiled lightly and Dean knew that sad smile meant he had to go. He sat up Angie following. He got up helping her up as well. They both walked down the street towards his house (it was just a habit to walk each other back). He looked behind him as Angie stopped walking. He looked up frowning confused. She stood watching him her hands in her back pockets. He turned "You ok?" She nodded smiling, "I think I'm going to head back. Think you can make the rest of the way on your own?" The last part was said jokingly. "Course I can." He responded starting to walk away. He was a little surprised when he felt her hug him. She hugged him close to her but not tight enough for it to be uncomfortable. He barely had time to hug her back before she let go and started to walk back to her house. He stood there a moment before saying loud enough for her to hear. "Night Angie." She turned back making eye contact with him. Something between them passed. He didn't understand it but it gave him comfort. The same warm feeling he got when he thought about her being his best friend. It was the feeling they would always be friends, no matter what. "Goodnight Dean."

Authors note: Hello! So I want to give a big thanks to anyone who stayed around for this chapter! I know it has been like a literal forever since I posted the first chapter, but the first one was so perfect in my mind that I didn't know how to continue the perfection. I hope this sufficed. I personally liked it. Anyway wanted to give a big thanks to the person who review (sorry just can't remember your name right now) and I wanted thank anyone who favorite me or this story and heck even anyone who read it! I hope you stay around for the rest! Happy Valentines Day you guys.


End file.
